


America's Ass

by Morriggann



Series: Stucky Drabbles [5]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Established, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: Another prompt!"Bucky comes home after a long day and is tired but then sees Steve laying in their bed with a pair of silky American flag boxers on where he can see Steve is hard as a rock."Based on the picture in the fic
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Stucky
Series: Stucky Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734415
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	America's Ass

(Pic credit to Martin Fürher: <https://twitter.com/fuhrerdoodles/status/1287794869298253824> )

It was nearly midnight when Bucky came home after spending weeks on a mission - without Steve. It was a rare thing now; usually, they were together. He put his pack down, already dreaming about a long hot shower. He took his time, though; made a sandwich, read the paper, then headed to the bedroom.

It was so dark in there and he found it odd for the drapes to be shut. He opened them, then heard someone clearing their throat. When he turned around, Steve was lying in bed in all his glory, except for a silky pair of boxers adorned with the American flag. And it was obvious the flag was flying high; Steve was hard as a rock.

“Hey, babe,” he said seductively.

“What are you doing here, punk? Thought you were at the compound,” Bucky replied, shedding his bomber jacket. He licked his lips as he approached the bed, watching Steve rubbing his crotch. “You know what, I don’t care. I’m just glad you’re here.”

He kicked off his boots after unlacing them, tossed his shirt to the floor, and joined Steve on the bed. His lover pulled up to his knees and cupped his face.

“Welcome home, Bucky,” he whispered, licking his lips. Steve teased him with his tongue, then gave him an open mouth kiss, their tongues dancing together. 

Bucky moaned in the kiss, his hands running down Steve’s back to grip his tight, round ass. He pulled him closer, their cocks touching with a few pieces of fabric in between. They rutted against each other for a moment before Steve pulled his cock out, stroking it. 

“I want you, now.” He grabbed the lube on the night table, coating himself with the liquid while Bucky scrambled off the bed to remove the rest of his clothes. He was at full mast himself and removing his jeans proved difficult. He grunted and kicked them away, his boxers at the same time, then tugged down Steve’s boxer. “I wish America knew that this ass now belongs to me,” he purred as he cupped Steve’s ass, teasing his back hole as they joined again.

They rubbed against each other until they were panting, kissing and moaning on one another’s mouth. Finally, Steve pushed Bucky on his back and lifted his legs, then stroked his cock again. He added lube to his cock, then to Bucky’s hole, stretching him.

“Fuck me, punk. I want to feel you stretch me.”

The invitation was clear. Steve aligned himself and pushed slowly, groaning at the tightness. His head leaned back until he was fully seated, and he began a slow pace, speeding up as he felt Bucky clenching around him. 

He bent Bucky’s legs, folding him nearly in half, thrusting harder and harder, snarling almost. “Been waiting for this…” He kissed Bucky hard, biting his lower lip and tugging gently.

Bucky was out of breath at Steve’s sheer strength, taking him deep. He stroked his cock at the same time, ready to come at the first sign of tightness. He knew he wouldn’t last, not after all this time apart. 

For long minutes, all they heard was their own breaths and grunts while Steve thrust hard and deep. Bucky moaned, clenching around Steve’s cock, and felt his coil tighten. “Come, punk. I want to feel it.”

“Only if you do, babe,” Steve said with a growl. He leaned in and bit Bucky’s neck, causing them both to orgasm hard and loud. 

Steve collapsed on top of Bucky, also out of breath, and nuzzled the bite, licking it. “Sorry. I lost control a bit.”

“Do you hear me complaining?” Bucky chuckled, enjoying the feel of his lover inside him, still. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s back and kissed the top of his head. “I missed you. Oh, and by the way, those boxers? Keep ‘em. So sexy!”

“Only if you welcome them that way every time!”


End file.
